monsterwarlordfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Updates (Android)
This will be the Game Updates Section where we can log updates of the contents from Monster Warlord, following the updates in Android Store. Updates Mobile Use: '''Press on the full site link at bottom of page. If the page is the same press on the refresh button. |-| 1.2= '''Version 1.2.0 Patch Note: NEW Plus Monsters Added! (Holy) NEW Fortune Monster Eggs Added NEW Combine Fail Monster Recovery Option NEW Global Monster Acquisition News-Feed Added Improved UI Improved Title Screen Improved Main Screen Version 1.2.1 ★ Update Details ★ - Newly Added Team Battle Feature - New SP Buttons - Data Transfer Feature - New Unique Monsters - New Water/Fire Plus Monsters - Added Cartoons - New Main Screen Background Image - New Boss Battle/World Boss Battle Background Image - Adjusted Monster Eggs Balance - Adjusted Dungeon Damage Limit - Modified World Boss Battle Attacking Buttons - Improved UI - Enhanced Game Balance Version 1.2.2 ★ Update Details ★ - GAMEVIL Circle Integration - Minor Bug Fixes Version 1.2.3 Patch Notes: - First Guild Update: Basic Volume - Special Combine 2 Tiers Up Chance - Blue Horse '14 added - Language Improvements - Minor Bug Fixes Version 1.2.6 ★New System★ Arena Strategic PvP Battle with 6 Monsters! Mine A New Way to Acquire More Jewels! ★New Monsters★ Monster 12 New Mysterious Monsters are Coming! ★Other★ Name Display Bug Fixes Version 1.2.7 Patch Notes: 1. Boss Attack Effect Added 2. Team Display in Team Battle Chatting 3. Team Battle / Arena Battle Push-Notification Added 4. Quest Animation Skip Added 5. World Boss UX Fixes 6. Alert Fixes 7. Minor Bug Fixes Version 1.2.9 System 1. M Coins - The newly added M Coin! Special items that can only be bought with M Coins! Update 1. Guild Attendance Reward Misc 1. Special Shop Item System 2. Team Battle cycle adjusted 3. Combo-Buy Bonus System |-| 1.1= Update 1.1.1 (March 05, 2013) Patch notes: *Max level raised to 380 from 300 *New Content: Quests, Monsters, Items *Minor Bug Fixes Update 1.1.2 (March 13, 2013) Patch notes: *Minor bugs fixed Update 1.1.3 (March 21, 2013) Patch notes: *Minor bugs fixed Update 1.1.3 Part 2 (March 28, 2013) *New Quests added **New area and 8 brand new quests *New Monsters **6 New Common Monsters **New Monster Level: Supreme Monsters! ***6 New Supreme Monsters. *Max Level increased to 320. Update 1.1.4 (April 04, 2013) Patch notes: *Spanish and German Translations Available! *Google Purchase Module Upgrade Version 1.1.6 Patch Notes: - New Content: Special Dungeon Added - Added Language Options: French, Russian, Portuguese Version 1.1.8 1. Push Notifications for Energy/Stamina Recovery Added 2. Additional Language: Indonesian 3. Minor Bug Fixes Version 1.1.9 - Android OS v4.3 issues fixed |-| 1.0= Update 1.0.1 (September 18, 2012) Patch notes: *Game launched! Update 1.0.2 (September 25, 2012) Patch notes: *Minor bug fixes *Modified to save to SD cards Update 1.0.3 (September 25, 2012) Patch notes: *Minor bug fixes *New monsters Update 1.0.4 (unknown) Patch notes: Update 1.0.5 (unknown) Patch notes: Update 1.0.6 (November 26, 2012) Patch notes: *New maximum level upgraded to 300!! *All new monsters, items and quests!! *New chat feature added!! *Pick your main monster!! Update 1.0.7 (December 17, 2012) Patch notes: *Minor bug fix Update 1.0.8 (January 24, 2013) Patch notes: *Piracy Policy Added *Back Button added for Android Device *Minor Bug fixed Update 1.0.9 (February 03, 2013) Patch notes: *Brand new monster egg! Celestial Monster Eggs are now available for purchase! *Low-level World Boss Battle exclusively for Lv.1-80 players! *Mid-level World Boss Battle exclusively for Lv.81-160 players! |-| Category:Monster Warlord